Bare
by the.blue.dinosaur
Summary: Kurt's discovered Blaine's lie about the Christmas concert, and now he wants a song in return.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So. Hi, there. I haven't ever written anything for Glee before – well, really, anything except Harry Potter. But I'm a really huge Gleek and a Klaine addict and **_**so**_** decided that I would try my hand at writing this. It'll have a few chapters, and I don't know how frequently I'll update but I figure that's a problem for another time, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Klaine.**

**Enjoy!**

Bare

Well, this was interesting.

When Blaine had asked Kurt to sing with him for a _King's Island_ show, of all things, he hadn't thought about it.

A few well-placed comments from Wes and David – with hand motions too suggestive for Kurt to consider repeating in civilized society – later, and he wasn't sure.

There was no mention of a _Christmas show, _anywhere on their website.

Kurt sat back, a slow grin making its way across his face. He pulled out his phone.

_To: Blaine_

_Hi there. I need your help with something. Come to my room? And get your vocal cords ready. ;)_

He pulled out the music as he waited. His phone beeped.

_From: Blaine_

_Oh, goodness. All right, then._

At the less-than-warm response, Kurt felt his heart stop a bit, but shook it off. _The boy lied so he could sing with you. At the very least, you can do this._

And then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," Kurt called, his voice high, even for _him._

Blaine entered, his hair ungelled. "What do you need?"

Kurt swallowed. "I was wondering if you would sing with me. Because I sang with you. And I – I mean, not _because_ I sang with you, like it was some huge favor. I mean – oh, darn. I found this song, and I want to sing it with someone, and you're pretty much the only guy I know who would."

"Why didn't you get a girl, then?" Blaine sat down on the bed next to Kurt. "Not that I'm complaining, you're wonderful, it's just – I mean, you have a million girl friends."

Kurt's heart started its stupid, awful, inopportune racing again, and he stood up, wringing his hands together. Blaine's face was _so close…_ He shook his head and turned around, hand on his hip. "It's not exactly a song a girl and a guy can sing together. It's a love song, but… not in that way."

"Love song?" Blaine's voice was higher, and he cleared his throat. "I mean, uh –"

"If you don't want to, that's fine. Damn, this was a dumb idea. You can –"

"No, it's fine." Blaine smiled at him, hair messy and in his eyes, and _god damn_ Kurt wanted to grab it and kiss the daylights out of the boy.

But he couldn't. And so he continued. "Oh, great!" He forced himself to refrain from clapping. "It's, uh, the song _Bare_ from the musical of the same name." He handed Blaine the sheet music. "I'll do the first part, the higher one. Obviously." He forced a laugh.

Blaine nodded, but his foot was tapping like he was _nervous_ or something, and his hand that wasn't holding the paper was clenching. "Uh, all right. Let's do this." He looked up at Kurt, and gave a big grin.

Kurt hit the play button before he could stop himself.

"_Do you remember the day that you met me?_

_I swear, it was yesterday, I knew with a glance._

_That you were the question, and you were the answer:_

_That the world would make sense again if I held your hand."_

He took a breath – _holy shit, he was singing a love song to _Blaine_ for Christ's sake – _and continued.

"_Someday, you'll look back,_

_And I hope you'll remember_

_The moment of truth when I knew who I was."_

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand without thinking.

"_How did I learn the truth you gave to me?"_

And now it was Blaine's turn.

"_I will always remember_

_That first stolen moment._

_There you were, kissing me –"_ and on that he seemed to swallow, his voice _just under_ the pitch.

"_And time seemed to freeze._

_Now, I stand at a crossroad, _

_And I stare at a question._

_If prayer were the answer, I'd fall on my knees!"_

At this, he threw his arms out, and the awkwardness seemed to disappear.

"_But foreword is calling, _

_And I cannot stay here._

_A parting of souls as I try to move on._

_How do I forget the dream you shared with me?_

_I've never been this bare."_

"_I've never been so scared!" _Kurt came in, no lyrics he had sung truer. His heart was pounding, every cell alive, and as the song continued they got closer and closer.

"_The act is beginning, the audience waiting."_ Blaine looked sufficiently sad at this, and turned as if to leave.

Without thinking about it, without really meaning to, Kurt spun him around.

"_No!_

_Stay in this moment, _

_Where secrets revealed._

_Here in a world where there's safety in falsehood,_

_I have discovered the one thing that's real."_

He gulped.

"_That I love you, and I've loved you from the start._

_And if you hold that close to you, we'll never be apart."_

Blaine swallowed.

"_Peter..._

_Please know I love you."_

And on that, Blaine's voice.

"_God, I love you."_

In a harmony any director would have been proud of, they sang the last line.

"_From the start."_

There was silence for a moment, a silence that seemed to stretch on and on. Kurt and Blaine stared at each other, breathing heavily.

Blaine was the one to break it. "You're a fantastic singer."

Kurt smiled, sitting next to him. "Thanks. You're pretty great yourself."

"But I don't think I can sing that kind of thing with you."

Kurt's heart dropped. _I was too obvious._

"I mean, it's nothing against – but I can't – it makes it into…" He paused. "It gets my hopes up."

Kurt stood, head cocked. "What?"

Blaine turned around, growling a bit. Kurt would have giggled had the situation not been so _ludicrous._ "I can't sing a love song with you and have you – hear you say that kind of thing and not – I mean…"

Kurt stepped closer, pretty damn sure he knew what Blaine was saying but wanting to be positive. "You mean…"

Blaine sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I love you." He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the worst.

As a result, he missed the grin on Kurt's face.

"Well, then I guess it's good that I love you, too. Otherwise, this would have been pretty awkward." Somehow, coherent words were coming out. _Somehow._

Blaine looked up, his mouth open a bit. "Seriou-"

Kurt closed the distance between them and cut him off, dipping his head to kiss Blaine. He smiled against him and Blaine put his arms around Kurt's waist, holding him impossibly close.

Kurt put a hand into Blaine's hair, making a mental note to steal all of the hair gel. His hair was _so soft_ and curly and _wonderful._

And Kurt licked along Blaine's bottom lip and they were _really _kissing now, Kurt's breath coming faster. He gave a little moan, and Blaine pulled away.

"Hey, no, not fair." Kurt reached toward him. "Come on. I love you, you love me. Don't stop the kissing."

Blaine smiled and pulled them to the bed. "Talking first."

Kurt rolled his eyes but nodded, turning to face Blaine. "Go ahead, then. Talk."

**Reviews? They're loved and appreciated and such. *cough* /review whore**

**Next chapter should be up… by the Superbowl episode, let's say.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OKAY SO this is really late and more than a bit cheesy and probably not very adequate but I wanted to get something up. Please still let me know what you think. (:**

**I think this is the end. I just can't handle more than one work in progress at a time, and I'm working on one now. xD**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter one, it meant so much.3**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.**

"I want to know," Blaine started slowly, "that you feel the same way about this relationship that I do."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I very nearly forced you to sing a duet about love with me. I think that makes it very clear how I feel – unless you don't? Unless _you're_ the one –but – wait." Kurt glared at Blaine. "Explain."

"Stop making me the bad guy!" Blaine held up his hands. "I'm not saying that – I'm just saying – I'd like to be able to date you, to hold your hand and kiss you and know that you're mine, exclusively. You know what I mean?"

Kurt nodded. "That's it?" he asked in disbelief, laughing. "Blaine, I love you. I'm acting – well, I'm not too sure how I'm acting, and I know that tomorrow I'm going to be embarrassed beyond belief – but I do love you. I just want to be able to – well, I want the same things you do."

Blaine smiled, and pulled Kurt into a hug. "I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship," he whispered, and Kurt laughed.

"I agree, though I disapprove of your butchering of such a classic line." He winked, and seemed to pause. "Hey, can we go back to the kissing now?"

And, to put it bluntly, they did.

Blaine left Kurt's room at curfew with whispered promises, and it took Kurt a long time to fall back asleep. He replayed the night over and over, and he didn't care how exhausted he was, how little beauty sleep he was going to get. He wanted to relive this night.

It had been perfection.

Blaine got to breakfast before Kurt the next day, and had saved a seat for him. Kurt sat down with a shy smile, and Blaine returned it with full force. Kurt giggled – _quit it, you sound like a preteen girl._

"Have a good night?" Wes asked, winking at Kurt, and he kept his voice steady.

"It was… adequate." _Did he tell them?_

"Really? Because Blaine came back to our room last night and he was completely disheveled. Are you sure you didn't play a role in that?"

Kurt fixed him with a stare. "Perhaps you should tell your best friend to stop being such a whore, and allowing himself to be _disheveled_ by dirty men."

_Oh, shit, he's going to hate you –_

And then Blaine spoke.

"If you don't mind," he said, and his voice had a teasing tone, "please don't discuss my love life, gentlemen." He iwnked at Kurt and got up to throw his trash away. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to class. I realize it's early but I have some things to do, people to see. I bid you good day."

Wes stared at him. "But we haven't gotten you to admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"That you and Kurt here had wild sex last night."

Kurt's mouth fell open, and Blaine was barely able to hide his laugh.

"We didn't have sex, Wes!" Kurt shouted, though there was no anger.

"But you _did_, it's so obvious!"

Blaine shrugged. "Actually, Kurt, I think I need to see you for something." And then he grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him away. They stayed a respectable distance apart until they were almost out of the cafeteria, and Kurt very deliberately put his hand on Blaine's ass.

It would have been _very_ awkward had they not turned around to see a triumphant look on Wes' face.

Kurt leaned into Blaine, just a little bit. "I love you," he whispered.

Blaine smiles at him, like he's the sun. "I love you, too," he murmurs back.

And life, right then, was perfect.

**:D What'd you think?**


End file.
